


Who goes to Heaven?

by Nanubi



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Blood and Gore, Chara Possessing Frisk, Chara Swearing, Codependency, Demons, F/M, Genocide Sans, Good W. D. Gaster, Kinda?, Knives, Masochism, POV Lucifer, Please Don't Kill Me, Rage, Religious Content, Sadism, Self-Indulgent, Soul-Crushing, Torture, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-07 02:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11613699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanubi/pseuds/Nanubi
Summary: RESET #180Chara takes control and dies to Sans over 3 dozen times. Resets after giving up.RESET #193Chara takes control and dies to Sans over 2 dozen times before killing him. RESETS before even reaching Asgore.RESET #201Chara takes control and dies to Sans a dozen times before finally speaking.Sans can't help but agree with their words.





	Who goes to Heaven?

The little monster was laughing.

Sans's attack ghosted past them, neatly slicing off a chunk of their hair as they dashed forward before being forced to stop by their laughter.

Sans only grinned wider, shrugging at them.

"you finally break, kiddo?" He asked, his fake smile widening as they laughed harder.

"I missed this!" The kid cried, and Sans shuddered.

They'd never spoken before.

"ya missed gettin' your ass handed to you? kinky." Sans encased their SOUL in blue again.

They just stood there, still giggling.

"I missed  _this._ Us."

"what'dya mean, us?" Sans's grin finally left him, replaced with an angry glower as the sunshine filtered in through the windows.

Birds were singing.

Flowers were blooming.

The kid was looking at him with stars in their scarlet eyes.

"No one else can even come close to entertaining me, Sans." The kid said, their smile wide and happy. "Everyone else is  _boring._ The same things, over and over. The same attacks, the same screams, the same words...but you remember. You  _change._ It's..."

"...refreshing." Sans muttered.

The kid smiled wide, looking like they were about to cry tears of joy.

"I miss all of this, Sans. I wish we could fight forever."

"heh." Sans closed his eyes, smile returning. "that's some fucked up worldview ya got their, kiddo."

"Is it?" Sans opened his eyes again, staring at the kid's confused look. "It's natural to want to have fun. What's the point of anything if it's not enjoyable?"

"adults have to do things they don't like. that's the difference between your childish outlook and the real world."

"We're not in the real world, Sans."

The skeleton frowned again.

"wanna try that again, kiddo?"

"The real world is out there." The kid gestured at the windows. "Past the barrier. Where all the humans go about their days without any care or knowledge about you, or me, or this struggle."

"lucky them." Sans said.

The kid began to laugh again.

"Is it?" They asked. "Are they lucky, to drag their feet to dead end jobs, get shouted at by people more powerful than them, slouch back home and fall into bed? Over and over? Every day?"

"not so different than what you put me through, pal." Sans glowered darkly.

The kid smiled wider.

"That's what  _Frisk_ puts you through, Sans." The kid told him.

Sans scowled at them.

"so you're not frisk?"

"Does Frisk ever open their eyes?' The kid asked, tilting their head slightly. "Does Frisk ever hurt anyone? Does Frisk talk?"

"...nah. the kid's an angel." Sans muttered.

The kid grinned, a grin that seemed to stretch their face like putty.

"Yes. An angel. And me...I'm a Demon."

"is that so?"

"Chara." The kid murmured, scarlet eyes glittering with pride. "The Demon who comes when you Call its Name."

"and who called you, chara?"

Chara's grin softened into a gentle, easy smile, looking at Sans like he was their everything.

"You did. You begged for things to change. You prayed for something different."

"that's right." Sans muttered. "i prayed. so why didn't i get a blessing? why'd i get a curse?"

"God's busy, Sans." Chara said, smile widening just a bit. "But the Devil's just as happy to help."

"so that's that, then." Sans said, shrugging. "you're the answer to my prayers."

"If you'll let me be." Chara suddenly looked bashful, tapping their foot on the shattered tiled floor. "All you have to do is call me, Sans. And I'll make things different."

"you'll kill my brother." Sans said lowly, eyelights disappearing.

"Or I'll teach him how to cook something edible." Chara smiled at him again, eyes shining. "I'll talk Toriel into leaving the ruins. I'll get Asgore to release the SOULS. I'll break the barrier. I'll give everyone a happy ending. As many happy endings as you want, however you want them to be."

"and what's the catch, kid?" Sans asked, staring them down. "nothing's free."

"I just want you to keep calling me." Chara shrugged, staring at him. "Demon's hate hell just as much as SOULS do."

"so you're sticking by the whole 'demon' thing."

"I can prove it." Chara murmured, watching him intently. "If you want."

"sure ya can, kiddo. heh, sure you...c...what the fuck are you--"

 

Sans opened his eyes with a start, reaching up to grip his chest as his SOUL pulsed helplessly against his ribcage.

It was a RESET. He was back in Snowdin.

"BROTHER! WAKE UP, LAZYBONES! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!"

The familiar words were equally heartbreaking and beloved. Sans sighed, sitting up as he looked over at the wall.

A single tally mark, back when Sans had first begun counting the RESETS. Of course, all the other marks had been erased, just like everything else.

His journals, down in the lab, they were the place he kept the actual marks. Along with his observation, notes, and drawings of everything that had happened.

Maybe...

"BROTHER! ARE YOU STILL ASLEEP?"

"nah, paps. i'm comin'."

"EXCELLENT! I THINK THIS WILL DEFINITELY BE THE DAY! SOMETHING FEELS DIFFERENT!"

"heh. yeah." Sans stared at the tally mark for a long moment, a flash of a melting beast of black and bone flickering across his mind's eye, glowing red with stolen DETERMINATION.

_"Just call me, Sans. All you have to do is call my name."_

Sans stared for a moment more before breathing out a sigh through his nostril bone, standing up.

"alright. heh, i'll bite." Sans looked up at the ceiling, grin stretching unnaturally wide.

"make this RESET interesting. chara."

 

* * *

 

 I am not sorry.

I simply answered a prayer. A prayer that would have been ignored by a God with too much on her plate.

Is it wrong to give back to the faithful?

Is it wrong to grant miracles, if you have the power to?

Things will be broken at first. The Demon will be drunk off of experience. They will rip and tear.

Sans will join them, too eager for change to stop.

Things will be Hell in the Underground for a little while, but...

Demons and Angels are fundamentally the same creatures.

They simply walk in different directions on the Moral Compass.

Who's to say they can't  _change_ direction?

Who's to say a Demon can't rise?

An Angel can fall, after all.

Hm. I believe it's something like...

Anything you can do, I can do better~

I can do anything better than you~

Hahaha...

That's how I got in this mess in the first place, isn't it?

What do you think, everyone?

Is it about time for me to hang up the mantle?

It's pretty tiring, being the Star that rises first in the Morning...

Maybe...it's about time I apologize...

...

I will. After my Demon becomes an Angel.

After I SAVE the world.

* * *

 

**Who goes to Heaven?**

**An experimental work by Nanubi, with help from the fabulous Tainted_by_Seven**

**Thoughts and prayers to everyone with crises of faith, however they appear**

**Science, Religion, Philosophy, they all exist to provide Conflict**

**Without Conflict, nothing can evolve**

**Without evolution, things stagnate**

**Stagnation breeds hopelessness**

**Hopelessness becomes depression**

**Depression becomes apathy**

**Apathy leads to suicide**

**If everyone kills themselves**

**Then who goes to Heaven?**

 

_**Don't form thoughts, trust politicians** _

_**Forfeit SOUL, pursue religion** _

_**Lose free will to gain protection** _

_**Sink the ship with good intentions** _

 

_**See our minds become conditioned** _

_**As we swear by these traditions** _

_**Lose our hearts and breed division** _

_**Oh my God, why can't we wake up** _

_**W A K E  U P** _

 

_**They're selling Heaven tonight** _

_**Ohh** _

_**Sign the dotted line** _

_**They got your Christ(tm) on Copyright** _

 

_**To think you know who goes to Heaven** _

_**Is just one big misconception** _

_**Like God hates fags and communism** _

_**Create fear to feed the system** _

_**F E E D  T H E  S Y S T E M** _

 

_**They're selling Heaven tonight** _

_**Ohh** _

_**Sign the dotted line** _

_**They got your Christ(tm) on Copyright** _

_**They're selling Heaven tonight** _

_**Ohh** _

_**Sign the dotted line** _

_**They got your Christ(tm) on Copyright** _

 

_**We are not machines** _

_**We are not machines** _

_**We are not machines** _

_**WE ARE NOT MACHINES** _

 

_**If they scream loud** _

_**They might muscle the crowd** _

_**But we won't bow down** _

_**No we won't bow down** _

_**Down** _

_**Down** _

 

_**Ohh** _

_**They're selling Heaven tonight** _

_**AND IT'S NOT ALRIGHT** _

 

_**Ohh** _

_**They're selling Heaven tonight** _

_**Ohh** _

_**Sign the dotted line** _

_**They got your Christ(tm) on Copyright** _

 

_**They're selling Heaven tonight** _

_**Sign on the dotted line** _

_**It's not alright** _

_**It's not alright** _

_**It's Copyright(tm)** _

 

_**Get that shit off copyright** _

_**Get that shit off copyright** _

_**Right** _

_**Right** _

_**Right?** _

_**Get that SHIT off copyright** _


End file.
